


That's My Girl

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, like seriously it's really creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullseye considers his greatest creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

She talks like she was always hot shit, but really she wasn't anything until he killed her.

She was arrogant, anyway. Wasn't even good at her own gimmick. What kind of a ninja wears red, or grows their hair so long? What kind of a ninja makes a costume with lots of ties and loose ribbons to grab?

 _Sure,_ she had the _moves_ , but it takes more than moves to make someone a decent killer. It takes dedication. Practice. Focus.

A _total_ lack of conscience.

He's always figured he's got that last one down pat.

So she, yeah, she was _good._

But she wasn't _great._

And then he killed her.

He saved a piece of her shirt, from when she died. A little reminder, because she'd been _good,_ and because Daredevil had been _right there_ and hadn't been able to stop him. His greatest triumph to date.

He still had that little scrap, faded with time, folded over and over and held together with one of the pins that had dropped from her hair when she'd fallen.

It still smells like her perfume.

What the hell kind of a ninja wears perfume?

But he killed her, and she came back _so_ much better. _Now_ she's _magic._ She's one of the best there is.

All thanks to him. Wouldn't have happened if she hadn't died.

Lester loves Elektra.

She's his greatest creation.

Daddy's little girl.


End file.
